1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a broadcasting signal processing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcasting signal processing apparatus that executes an application program included in a broadcasting signal, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting signal processing apparatus, such as a TV or a set-top box, receives a broadcasting signal from a broadcasting station and processes the broadcasting signal so that a video is displayed based on the broadcasting signal.
The broadcasting signal may include an application program that provides various broadcasting services, such as data broadcasting, and that broadcasts information. For example, the application program may include a Java application that is defined in digital TV broadcasting specifications such as OpenCable Application Platform (OCAP), Advanced Common Application Platform (ACAP), and Multimedia Home Platform (MHP).
Such an application program is downloaded to the broadcasting signal processing apparatus through the received broadcasting signal, and the broadcasting signal processing apparatus provides various broadcasting information by executing the downloaded application program.
However, the broadcasting signal processing apparatus can perform only the functions provided by the application program during execution of the application program. That is, if a user-desired function is not included in the application program in advance, the broadcasting signal processing apparatus cannot perform the user-desired function during execution of the application program.
Hereinafter, detailed descriptions will be given with examples. The broadcasting signal processing apparatus provides broadcasting information by displaying a graphical user interface (GUI) of an application program. FIG. 1 shows a screen 1 where a GUI 3 of an application program is displayed by a broadcasting signal processing apparatus.
When the application program is executed, a broadcasting signal video (hereinafter will be referred to as “video”) 2 can be displayed on an upper left portion of the screen 1 and the GUI 3 of the application program can be displayed on the other portion of the screen 1.
In this case, a user may want to display the video 2, which is displayed on only a portion of the screen 1, over the full screen. However, when the application program does not have a function that allows adjusting of the size of the video 2, the application program must be terminated in order to adjust the size of the video 2 while the application program is being executed.
In addition, when a user wants to use broadcasting information of the terminated application program, the application program needs to be restarted. In this case, the previous execution information of the application program is lost. Therefore, previous operations must be performed again in order to use the broadcasting information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.